Setting Fire To The Rain
by Dragon Fire10
Summary: The fire burned while she cried...and from the ashes she would rise...the woman Soujiroh never saw coming.   more drama based
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: not mine I own none of the characters**

**notes: this is only the prologue...as many people are aware...my prologues start in the middle and I always post on LJ before anywhere else. Please review...it is inspiration! Also...this one is a triangle so I am not telling who she ends up with.**

_Prologue_

Thunder rolled across the sky as he stepped onto the airplane. There was no turning back now, not after what he'd done.

The scars he inflicted upon her daily were partially her own doing. After all, he warned her she would never be one of those women; she would never be anything more than a friend. But those scars were healable. The right man would come along one day and wash those scars away as if they were nothing more than drawings in the sand.

And he wasn't looking for Ms. Right. She would be chosen for him. He was always looking for Ms. Right Now. He could live with all of that. What he couldn't live with was seeing the physical manifestation of those scars on a daily basis.

Soujiroh settled into his seat, quickly shutting the shade on the window to block out any view of the world.

"Would you like a pillow, sir? You look like you could use some sleep on your flight."

Soujiroh looked up at the young flight attendant, blinking as if his mind was slowly catching up to the question. He was aware of his exhaustion, aware of how the dark circles under his eyes only grew worse with every passing sleepless night.

"No," he snapped only momentarily feeling bad.

After all, she didn't know. How could she? No one knew. He couldn't close his eyes without visions of that horrific night replaying in his mind…without visions of blood mingled with tears.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to HYD...all characters belong to their proper owner...I am simply playing with them for non-profit purposes.

**Chapter One**

Her eyes watched his every move over the rim of her water goblet. Slowly, sipping, half of the time just letting the water sit against her closed lips as if no one would know it was all an act, as if no one would know it was nothing more than a guise to watch him with.

He leaned closer to the young woman at the bar, whispering into her ear as his fingers danced up her arm inciting giggles of anticipation from the girl. Yuki pulled the goblet from her lips, gently sitting it back on the table without a sound. Her eyes shifted across the table as the loud thump of a glass hitting the table was followed by an unlady like coughing and cry of outrage from Makino. Domyouji hadn't been home 24 hours and they were already bickering, Makino simply beside herself in frustration.

She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as Rui's soft mumbled words seemed to diffuse the situation. You could see it in his eyes as he looked away from the happily engaged couple and lifted his own goblet of water to his lips—he still loved her, on some level. Makino was still tattooed on his heart and Yuki wondered if she often carried that look…scarred and worn.

She picked her goblet back up, holding it to her lips, her eyes instinctively shifting over the room, settling on the playboy that held her heart in his hands. She knew where he stood. He was very clear.

It would never be her.

And she was fine with that. She didn't want to be one of the many he carried on his arm like decoration…as if they were nothing more than an accessory to whatever designer clothes he currently wore. No. She wanted to be different. She wanted to be the one that when he looked up one day, he saw nothing but his future. She wanted to be his everything…his forever.

"How are your tea ceremony classes going, Yuki-chan?" Akira's voice cut through her thoughts.

Her eyes shifted immediately, meeting Akira's gaze with a smile as she lowered her goblet gently once more.

"They are going wonderfully! Sensei Tanaka says I am her best student!"

Akira smiled at the light in her eyes. It was better than seeing the dark shadows of the scars Soujiroh had been inflicting on her since they met.

"Really?" He exclaimed only slightly shocked at that revelation. "I'm sure Soujiroh would be happy to hear that."

"Hear what?"

Akira watched the light in her eyes dim slightly as she turned toward the smooth voice of the man that broke her heart daily. She glanced up, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Yuki-chan is top in her Tea Ceremony class," Akira said with a smile as Soujiroh took his seat next to the hopeful girl.

Her eyes shifted down into her lap in embarrassment. Her eyes scanning the room beneath the veil of her eyelashes, her eyes settling for a moment on the girl he left at the bar. And it dawned on her as she watched the girl watching Soujiroh from across the room. Her head shot up and she turned to look at Soujiroh.

"Nishikado-san! Are you not going to invite your friend to dinner with us?"

All conversation at the table stopped. The oddly soft bickering of the only couple there stopped, Makino looking at her friend as if to ask what she was up to. Domyouji looked like he was getting ready to see a fight that he, thankfully, was not a part of. Akira looked as if he wanted to say something, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, preparing to intervene if need be and Rui did nothing more than glance momentarily between the two, having little interest in their lives it would seem.

She ignored the silence and the fact that all eyes were on her, as she slowly took a sip of water, placing the goblet back on the table without a sound. Yuki's eyes only shifted momentarily toward Soujiroh, just long enough to take in a sweeping glance of the silenced table before raising her hand to get their waiter's attention. She pointed at the table and raised one finger to indicate they needed another place setting.

"Yuki-chan!" Soujiroh said almost in shock. It had been a while since he'd seen this side of Yuki and it always seemed to take him by surprise when she reared her head.

Yuki stood up with an irritated sigh as she looked down at Soujiroh sitting there.

"Nishikado-san, you may have more...worldly experience in comparison to me, but you still truly know very little about women." As Yuki walked away the waiter arrived with a chair and place setting that he quickly placed between Akira and Rui.

The waiter held the chair out for Yuki. All eyes remained on her as she took another sip from her goblet. She sat the glass down and glanced over at Soujiroh.

"Well? Are you going to ask your friend to join us or do I need to do it?"

"Yuki-chan!" Soujiroh was on the verge of anger, but the shock of her behavior was overwhelming. Makino's wide eyes looked at the two men her friend sat between. Rui hid his small soft smile behind his tea cup, but Akira hid nothing, giant smile beaming.

"It seems our little Yuki-chan is growing up."

"No," Yuki said. "Simply tired of little boys believing their inappropriate behavior makes them men."

Soujiroh didn't move though. He was calling her bluff. Rui's eyes darted between the two, wondering who would move first. Then his eyes settled on Yuki for a brief moment, taking in the fear that was etched in every fiber of her being. Her anxiety jumping off her, evident by the way she nervously played with the necklace around her neck. He looked over at Akira. He could see it too. Akira's eyes shifted to the necklace she wore though. The flashes of silver and amber eye-catching and the etchings on the stone were indicative of something old. Akira would have to ask her about it later or at least try to get a better look.

Soujiroh cleared his throat and stood up walking toward the woman at the bar, pausing just behind Yuki's chair. His fingers turned white as his hand gripped the back of her chair. His other hand, deceiving the truth of his feelings, gently caressed her hair off her shoulder, fingertips tickling her neck. She closed her eyes as her hand dropped from the delicate pendent of her necklace.

"Don't forget _you_ are the one that asked for this," he whispered into her ear.

As Soujiroh walked away, Yuki slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She would not allow him to hurt her. No more. She glanced across at the bar; Soujiroh had his charm with women. That was a given. The girl smiled, nodding her acceptance. She looked as if she had just won the lottery. Yuki's eyes shifted though. A set of eyes at the bar watching her. When her eyes landed on him, he smiled slightly and Yuki looked away nervously, reaching for the necklace again.

Their group welcomed the girl with a smile, except Domyouji. When Makino said something to him, he did not hold back his thoughts on the subject, his lack of tack shining as usual.

"What? Yuki-chan should be eating with him, not this..."

"Domyouji!" Makino slapped her hand over his mouth.

Yuki paid them no attention though, staring down into her lap wondering what she was doing. The girl across from her was like all the other—gorgeous, thin, perfect. And she realized in that moment how insecure she had become since meeting Soujiroh. How did she become this? How had he taken her, someone who wasn't overly secure, but still secure enough and turned her into this? Turned her into this little girl sitting across from him, wishing she could be perfect so he would want her. When did she start feeling so un-pretty?

She ate in silence though, smiling at all the appropriate places, ignoring the cool feeling inside. Everyone at the table seemed so accommodating for their new guest, Rei, Soujiroh especially. A moment didn't pass when he wasn't caressing some part of her, whispering into her ear and giving her that million yen smile that held a promise. As the waiter cleared their plates away and promised to return for their dessert order, Yuki glanced across the room again, smiling shyly as the young man held up his glass to her and winked before taking a drink.

Soujiroh noticed her attentions were elsewhere and followed her line of sight. His brow furrowed as he watched the man wink at Yuki. The young man's hair was not long, but rather short and dark…too short for Soujiroh's liking and his whole demeanor was something that made Soujiroh wary of his intentions with flirting with Yuki. His build was a more muscular than Soujiroh and as he eyed this young man became very aware that the boy was not Japanese. Obviously a foreigner.

"Yuki-chan," Soujiroh said. "I promise you that guy has commitment issues. You don't want to go through that again. I might not be there this time."

Rui and Akira both looked up, Makino and Domyouji's bickering forgotten. Akira looked at Soujiroh.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked with a slight accusatory tone.

Rui said nothing though, only turning his attentions to the bar and the young man flirting with the girl next to him, his brow furrowing in disapproval of the man. The waiter arrived then, taking dessert orders. Everyone placed their orders and when it came to Yuki's turn she smiled sweetly placed her order and stood up as she spoke.

"And I'd like to take my dessert at the bar."

Domyouji's and Makino's bickering stopped instantly and looked at Yuki, eyes shifting to watch Soujiroh's anger rising. Akira almost choked on his coffee and Rui's eyes shot over to Yuki from behind his tea-cup. She grabbed her wine glass, still full and reached across the table, snatching Soujiroh's untouched wine.

"You don't need this do you?" She asked, her look making it clear that it really didn't matter if he did. "From what I've been told drinking too much can leave a man with...unsavory results anyway."

"Yuki-chan!" Makino was shocked at her friend's boldness. Domyouji didn't hide his laughter.

Rui and Akira both just watched her, slowly lowering their cups as if they just watched her kick Soujiroh in a most sensitive area.

There was no hesitation. Yuki turned wine glasses in hand and promptly walked across the room, smiling shyly as she offered the wine to the young man. The young man smiled, eyes dancing across her blushing cheeks as he took the wine glass from her and asked her to sit next to him. His eyes lingered on her lips as she nibbled them nervously not sure what to say. How did Soujiroh do this kind of thing all the time?

She wasn't sure what to say or how to even start a conversation with him. She stared down in her lap, trying to will herself enough courage to speak. The boy bent down slightly trying to look at her face with a small smile on his lips.

"It's Yuki-chan, right?"

Her head shot up as she nodded.

"Yes!"

"We have English together?"

"Yes!" She closed her eyes and looked away. Was that all she could do? Repeat yes over and over like a broken record? He smiled at her though and took a sip of his wine and made a slight face that he hid from her. He was less a wine drinker and given a choice would prefer a beer or perhaps some Jack and Coke on the rocks.

"I'm Tucker James," he said as the waiter placed her dessert in front of her. "And I promise I don't bite…at least not on the first date."

Her eyes shot up in shock at his statement and noticing him watching her from the corner of his eyes with an amused smile on his face, realized how silly she was being, how playful he was being simply teasing her and found herself laughing.

"Gomen," she said. "Out of all my friends," she said motioning the table. "I am not the one to approach someone at a bar."

He smiled as she took a bite. He picked up the napkin that sat between them and dabbed the corner of her mouth where whip cream remained.

"It's okay," he said. "I find you stepping outside your little safe zone very endearing."

Makino smiled as they all ate their dessert, watching the three single men at their table checking on Yuki continually. They each had their ways, but Makino knew them all well enough now to know what they were doing. Akira's eyes would shift while talking to either her or Domyouji, just a slight shift, over their shoulder. Someone who didn't know or pay close enough attention would assume he was looking at either one of them, but no...His eyes were on Yuki. Rui showed no outside sign of irritation and no real concern, until he would sip his tea. It was automatic, his eyes shifting over the rim of his cup for a quick glance at her friend.

Soujiroh was a different story. He didn't really hide it. He openly looked over at the bar, eyes narrowed at the young man; sighing in irritation as no one else seemed concerned enough to bring Yuki back to their table. Makino wondered if Akira possibly had feelings for her friend, but shrugged that thought off. After all, Akira preferred the taken women. He wouldn't have any interest in Yuki unless she had a boyfriend...or was married and older. He did prefer the married ones above all else.

And then there was Rui. It was very possible he could have feelings for her. He hadn't had anything more than platonic feelings for Makino for a long time now. But as she watched his passing glance of her friend she realized it was more curiosity and less interest in her.

The whole table seemed to shift in curiosity as Yuki said goodbye to the young man and settled back at their table. She smiled at everyone, shrugging off their curious glances.

"Tucker is one of my classmates," Yuki said as she took her seat.

"He's American?" Soujiroh asked as he glared back over at the boy.

Yuki nodded.

"An exchange student," she explained. "He's still trying to fit in."

Soujiroh chuckled.

"Seems he's fitting in just fine without your help."

Akira handed the waiter their bill and payment as he spoke.

"Yuki-chan, would you like me and Rui to take you home? It's on our way."

Yuki smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"Yes, thank you. That is very kind of you."

Eyes watched them as they walked through the restaurant. Yuki was not stupid, however. She knew all eyes were on the men in her company. Wherever they went the women watched the boys as if they wanted nothing more than to be with them and the men watched them as if they would love to be them. She glanced over her shoulder with a quick glance at Soujiroh before settling on Tucker at the bar. Soujiroh's eyes were narrowed on her though, shifting with her look to glare at this Tucker that sat at the bar smiling and nodding a good night to Yuki. That was how he realized Yuki was not looking at him, but past him. He watched the tickling of a blush dance across her cheeks as she turned back around, smiling in acknowledgment at something Akira had whispered to her.

They weren't out the door when Tucker, walking nonchalantly out the door, stopped to speak with Yuki first. He looked a little nervous at first, as both Akira and Rui looked down at the American boy with a mixture of curiosity and slight protectiveness where Yuki was concerned. Tucker's eyes shifted from Akira and Rui and straight to Yuki, everything about him relaxing as he smiled and handed her a slip of a napkin.

"Wanted to make sure you had that." He said as she glanced down and noticed the neat flourish of his name followed by a phone number. "Just in case you want a study partner for our English class." Yuki took the napkin almost too embarrassed to look at him and nodded her thanks. She held the napkin tightly as if afraid to lose it and not sure what she should do now. Akira, smiled standing over her shoulder.

"It's Tucker?" He asked. Tucker nodded and held out his hand. "Just hand me your phone," Akira said. Curiously Tucker handed his phone over and watched Akira add Yuki and her number to his contact list. Akira handed the phone back and smiled. "Don't make our Yuki-chan wait too long." Tucker smiled, nodding his thanks to Akira before excusing himself and heading for the door, pausing to look back at Yuki, ignoring the men around her, ignoring the power these men carried. "And just in case you were curious…I won't bite on the second date either." The sound of her soft laughter brought a smile to his lips as he turned and walked out the door, casting one last glance over his shoulder at her.

Makino maneuvered her way next to Yuki on their way out the door, giggling and asking her a ton of questions about the "handsome American boy" all at once. Soujroh walked his date to a car he had waiting and held her against the door as he took his time kissing her her, caressing her exposed flesh and whispering into her ear. Akira and Rui both watched as Yuki's eyes wandered to the playboy as she spoke with Makino and promised to call her later with any details.

"Let's go woman!"

Makino's happy face turned to a frown as she turned to Domyouji.

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

Yuki couldn't help the small smile as her best friend walked up to her fiancé and began bickering more even as she followed him to the car. Yuki turned, fighting to avoid the view of Soujiroh with the girl and walked toward Akira and Rui, both leaning against the car waiting on her. She was only about a foot from the two men when her phone went off. She had a text…from Tucker. With a shy smile, nibbling on her bottom lip she opened the message.

_Goodnight, Beautiful._

She was still smiling and staring at the words when Soujroh spoke.

"Yuki-chan, I won't always be there to save you. Don't trust this foreign kid."

Yuki turned, eyes shifting to see his car driving his sudden date home.

"Maybe I don't want to be saved."

She turned and slid into the car, turning her attentions out the window on the other side.

Soujiroh moved to step forward, but Akira stopped him, Rui pausing before getting in the car too.

"Stop worrying, Soujiroh. We are taking her home." Akira reminded his friend. "And you are right…you won't always be there to save her, but Soujroh…you can't keep her for yourself and yet have nothing to do with her."

Akira left his friend on the sidewalk, sliding into the car and knocking on the partition to alert his driver that they were ready. The ride was silent. Yuki didn't look at them, didn't move until Soujiroh was out of sight. Then she turned, eyes falling on the two young men across from her, moonlight lighting her face, her silent tears sparkling in the light. Akira moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her, letting her bury her face into his chest and cry the night out…cry the hurt and pain of the night away.

Rui sighed, looking out the window at the moon.

**Note: **Don't forget...reviews are crack for writers!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** not mine...we all know that

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** sorry this took a while...I have been rather busy with my book and my editor and THAT takes priority sorry. I have chapter three written though!Don't forget reviews are LOVE!

**Chapter 2**

She often wondered…wondered how a broken heart continued beating. And then there were the moments she felt she was barely breathing, holding on for one more day, one more chance…one last hope. But in the night, alone in her room, listening to the sound of the clock she wondered how she would ever be okay…how she would ever move on, let go of what she always thought to be her future.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw him with _her_. She blamed herself though; after all, she made him invite the young woman. Maybe it was a sign of just how broken she was. She couldn't understand it. Why couldn't it be her? Why couldn't she be the one? Why couldn't he even give them a chance to see?

Why couldn't she go to sleep? She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep because at least there, in her dreams, he held her, loved her, called her his. And once she fell asleep she didn't want to wake…she never did. She wanted to fall into that dream land and never wake. In her dreams she was the one.

With a deep sigh, she threw her legs off the bed and let them dangle for a moment. Her eyes watched her perfectly painted pink toes barely scrape the floor. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes at the pain. A broken heart may continue to beat, but it hurt…it ached and fought against the air. It was as if her heart was giving up.

A breeze blew through her window, pushing the sheer white curtain into the air, allowing it to float for a moment as if some spirit lingered beneath, writhing beneath the delicate material. She opened her eyes again, pushing herself off the bed. It was as if every fiber in her being wanted to just quit. Everything hurt. Slowly she moved to the window, pushing the curtain aside and pinning it to the edge of the wall and window while she stared out at the night.

The moon lit up the night sky, shining through her window, sending a moonlit glow dancing across her face and floor. She wondered if he was looking at the moon right now…if he was thinking about her at all or if he was too busy…if that girl had all of his attention still. There was no warmth from the moonlight, nothing to stop the chills that ran through her body at the thought of him touching another.

But then, he had never touched her like that…never would.

She wrapped her arms around her middle.

How could anyone love her like this? She was damaged…broken.

_"Yuki-chan, maybe it's time to save yourself…let him go and move on." _

Akira's words echoed in her head. He was right. She had to stop holding on. She had to let go. She had to save herself. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, her eyes flickering to the shrubbery beneath her window on the edge of her parents' property. She stilled for a moment, waiting.

She thought she had seen movement…an odd shift in the greenery.

The soft vibration of her phone on the window ceil caught her attention. Wiping one last tear she picked it up, opening the text.

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night…_

She was an evanescent vision of beauty in the window…the moon setting her face aglow in its splendor. He couldn't pull himself away from her. He was happy just to see her and felt horribly helpless at her tears. He wanted to take them away…he wanted to make her smile…light her face in happiness.

It was amazing.

Even in tears she took his breath away.

And he had to fix it.

He pulled out his phone and quickly sent her a text…hoping to bring a smile to her beautiful face. And his heart fluttered in excitement and happiness when her face lit up in a smile.

"Yuki-chan!"

He could remember the first time he heard her name…floating through the breeze of that sunny day…

_Classes had just let out and he sat on a bench slightly shaded by the nearby trees, relaxed holding his books balanced on his leg. The breeze stirred around him as he looked up. Pale pink petals from the sakura blossoms fluttered through the air, gently falling to the ground. She ran through the shower of petals, paying them no mind, running toward the young man that had called her name. Her face was alight in what could only be seen as joy and happiness. She bounded across the grass, coming to a halt in front of the two young men waiting for her._

_He couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Even from this distance he could see it in her face when she looked at one of the men. He held her heart and soul and Tucker wondered if he knew just how lucky he was. She looked up at the man with such love and light in her eyes, her cheeks blushing slightly as he said something to her. The other one, the one that had called for her attention, said something to make her laugh slightly as he plucked pink petals out of her hair._

"_Is he here for you?"_

"_I don't know…one way to find out."_

_Tucker looked up at the two young women that had paused only feet from him. They couldn't have been more opposite. The friend left standing there looked more like she would be Yuki's friend, a nice girl, well behaved, innocent._

"_He's not here to see the girl he's speaking with?" Tucker asked curious and trying to find out some sort of information on this girl that had captured his attention. _

"_I don't know. Yuki-chan is just his friend though. She is not his type at all."_

"_Who is he?"_

_The girl looked at him wide-eyed._

"_Nishikado Soujiroh…you know….one of the F4."_

_Tucker nodded having heard of the F4 since his plane landed. He turned back to watch Yuki. The name echoed like a dream in his head. She was still talking to this Nishikado though, her eyes so lit up there was no doubt she was in love with him, but Nishikado's attentions were elsewhere, on the girl that had left her friend behind. He saw it when it happened. The moment Yuki realized she no longer had his attention, the moment she glanced over her shoulder at what had his attention he saw the light fade from her eyes, saw the smile melt from her face and watched as she tried to force it back, to act as if nothing was wrong. It was in that moment as he watched Nishikado walk off toward the other girl, as he watched the other young man look down at her, wiping a tear off her cheek and smiling at her, saying something to try to cheer her up that he knew—he knew where his heart was and he knew he had to know her…had to at least take the chance in hopes of putting a smile on her face…because this girl was worth the chance…_

"Yuki-chan!"

Tucker's eyes shifted from the vision in the window. The loud whisper was not meant for him, but got his attention none the less. He felt his heart sink as he noticed who it was…who was standing beneath Yuki's window…calling for her as if he were her Romeo. He wanted to turn and run, but found he couldn't. He had to stay…watch…make sure she was okay…even after.

Yuki smiled at the text, for once feeling like the desired girl, not the one left to the side for others.

"Yuki-chan!"

It was a loud whisper, one meant for her and not for anyone else to notice. Her eyes, still damp from her tears looked up from her phone, landing on the tall figure beneath her window.

It was Soujiroh, smiling up at her and beckoning her outside with him.

"Soujiroh-san!" He smiled up at her use of his name. It had taken him forever to get her to stop calling him Nishikado-san.

"Come down here," he said. "I need to talk to you."

It was a dream…it had to be. Perhaps she fell asleep after all. Another breeze swept through the room and she shivered. Soujiroh noticed, frown on his face. His eyes glanced over at the trellis next to her window.

"Can I come up then?"

She nodded, not sure her voice would work to say yes. She watched in amazement as Soujiroh scaled her house, via the trellis and with a smile climbed through her bedroom window. She stepped back nervously; never had there been a boy in her room. She immediately diverted her eyes to the floor, blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, stepping forward and reaching out to touch the track stains of her tears.

"No!" She said almost too loudly, stepping back, out of his reach. He watched her oddly for a moment, very aware she was lying. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"We need to talk, Yuki-chan," he said in a soft voice.

She lifted her eyes from her feet, meeting his and she felt her heart breaking already. It started to hurt to breathe…her own body fighting the air she so desperately needed. He didn't have to say anything. She already knew. She felt her bottom lip quiver slightly and quickly she bit it, almost drawing blood.

"It's okay," she whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder her voice would give away her heart ache.

"What is okay?" He asked wanting clarification that she understood his intent.

"You don't have to say anything. I know."

He looked at her, so innocent and sweet. He hated doing this, but it was the only way to be sure…to make things one hundred percent clear.

"You are a sweet girl, Yuki-chan. And someone is out there for you…but it isn't me. You have to accept that." She only nodded with her eyes back on the floor. He wanted to be sure she was listening. He reached out, put his fingertips under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Please, don't," she whispered.

He almost didn't. He could hear the pain in her voice and it was only amplified by the unshed tears in her eyes.

"It will never be you, Yuki-chan. I am sorry…please accept that."

She blinked, a tear falling from her eye and splashing onto his fingertips as she pulled her head away from his hand. He froze for a moment, looking at the wet spot on his fingertips before balling his fist up and taking a deep breath. How did she do that? How could a single tear from a single girl make him so angry…at himself?

"Please leave now," she whispered, her voice quavering in upset. "You made your point. I understand. Now please leave."

"Yuki-chan!" He reached out grabbing her wrist before she could walk away. "Please don't be angry. I only tell you this because I don't like seeing you hurt…because I don't _want_ to hurt you."

"I know," she said. "I just want to be alone."

He didn't let go of her wrist though. Instead, he pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly whispering his apologies in her ear. He really was sorry. She was such a sweet girl and part of him wished he could love her in the same way she loved him, but it would be useless. His parents already had his marriage arranged. It was best if she forgot any romantic feelings for him.

But no matter, he still couldn't stand to see her cry.

She seemed so far away. He could see her in the window…tears still evident on her cheeks as Nishikado crawled out her window. Nishikado stopped half way across the small yard and looked back up at her waving goodbye. She smiled a sad almost forced smile and waved goodbye. Tucker could see the pain through her smile and the moment Nishidado disappeared into the night she broke down. He saw it in the window, her face contorting into agony, one arm wrapping around her middle as if she felt ill and her other hand covering her mouth as if to stop herself from crying out in pain.

He decided in that very moment…he would live his life doing everything he could to make Yuki see she was worth loving and that she was loved…he would not allow a day go by without putting a smile on her face…this Nishikado didn't even realize what he had and now he would never have it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

She was finished. Yes, she woke up the next morning filled with doom and a longing she knew would never be quenched, but somehow that shifted as the day progressed.

She was done with Nishikado Soujiroh.

Never again would he hurt her. She would not allow it.

She stood in the private room of the F4's above the club, watching the masses of people dancing, men approaching women and Soujiroh…charming a girl near the bar. The muffled thump of the music downstairs filled the room, but in no way overpowered the bickering between Makino and Domyouji. Yuki couldn't help the smile as she listened to them.

One day someone would love her like that…enough to go against the world for her. Ultimately Domyouji didn't let anything stand in his way of loving Makino…not even his family obligations. Her eyes lingered on Soujiroh.

He would never love her like that.

He made that clear.

Never again would she search him out, never again would she look for his approval and never again would she let him see her cry…over him. She smiled as she noticed Akira crossing the dance floor, heading straight for the stairs to their little room. The girl he was dancing with must have been too young for him…or she was free for the taking. She couldn't help the slight giggle as he looked up at her and shook his head no as if to say the young woman was not to be his date that evening.

Rui glanced over the edge of his book at Yuki's giggle. She felt his eyes on her and turned around, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Gomen," she said softly.

Rui looked at her curiously. Why was she apologizing? He was simply curious what had caused her to giggle. He didn't complain about it. Yes, just like with Makino in the beginning he found her very presence a bother. But as time passed she quickly became a normal part of their outings. If anything, she was like the little sister of the F4.

Akira walked in before Rui could ask what she was apologizing for exactly. Rui went back to his book and Yuki turned to Akira smiling in amusement. He knew what she was thinking…she often told him. Yuki firmly believed that if he kept playing with woman that were already taken, one day he was going to find one and fall in love with her…and she wasn't going to be willing to leave her husband for him. He had it coming and he was playing with fire. He was insistent that he would never fall in love with a taken woman.

"It will never happen, Yuki-chan," he said with a smile letting her know she didn't have to say anything as he walked up to her and tapped her nose playfully.

"You have your university exam at Eitoku tomorrow don't you?" He asked remembering.

She nodded.

"Well, how about Rui and I give you a ride home. You need your rest so you can do well."

Rui looked up at his name curious why Yuki going home took two of them to accomplish. He was quite comfortable where he was at. Makino glanced up, taking in the scene across the room. She had noticed earlier, but brushed it off as her imagination. Anytime Akira went anywhere with Yuki, whether it be taking her home or picking her up, he always took Rui with him…never Soujiroh anymore. She began to wonder if Akira wasn't trying to play match maker.

"What are you smiling about woman?"

Yuki waved her goodbyes to Makino and Domyouji as she left the room with the two men, completely aware that Makino and Domyouji were lost in their bickering again and wouldn't notice her absence until later.

The music was much louder outside the room, the bass thumping through her body. It was funny and almost automatic. Akira led Yuki through the club, Rui walking behind as if they were protecting her—her body guards if you will. She noticed the occasional boy would look her way, actually at her it seemed, but quickly looked away when Rui would glance their way. Akira glanced over his shoulder at her, noticing the way she toyed with the pendent that hung from her neck. The silver edges had all the makings of an old family heirloom and the amber stone in the middle had carvings he couldn't quite make out.

"Yuki-chan, that is a very beautiful pendent."

She looked down; dropping her hand from it as if his statement made her aware she was toying with it.

"Thank you. My grandfather gave it to me when I was a little girl."

"You will have to tell me about that one day soon," Akira said with a smile as he noticed one person in the club not afraid to approach Yuki.

"James-san!"

He smiled a crooked little grin.

"Tucker, Yuki-chan…just Tucker."

She nodded, blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Rui and I will be waiting by the car, Yuki-chan…take your time," Akira said with a smile.

Rui looked over at Akira with a look of near disapproval, but Akira looked at him in a way that told him it was okay…after all…Akira had enough people at his disposal by himself to take care of some American kid if he tried anything with Yuki. Rui yawned and walked with Akira out of the club.

It really didn't take long for him to notice. Tucker and Yuki had only been talking maybe five minutes…long enough for Tucker to make her smile and brighten her blush a little. But he noticed. And when he did, he left the woman at the bar and made his way to her. He came up behind her, grabbing her by the elbow to guide her out of the club. Soujiroh glared down at the American kid as he spoke to Yuki.

"Come, Yuki-chan. You have your University exam in the morning and an important tea ceremony class after."

Tucker said nothing, letting her go because he knew…by the end of the week he would have a date with her…something Nishikado could not stop.

Yuki was fuming. The fire of her anger burning stronger the longer he held on to her like a child. Once out of the club he let her go. Rui and Akira were by the car, at attention when they noticed Soujiroh removing her from the club like a petulant child. She didn't even look at him. She was so angry she couldn't. She was halfway to Akira and Rui when he spoke…his voice demanding.

"Stay away from him, Yuki-chan."

Akira's eyes widened as he saw the look on Yuki's face…the fire dancing in her eyes. Rui even perked up curious as to this outcome. She whipped around to glare at him, her lips pursed in anger.

"How _dare_ you even think you can tell me what to do!"

"I don't trust him and neither should you."

"My love life is _not_ your business." She snapped at him, her eyes narrowed in near hatred as she turned to leave. He reached her before she got away, grabbing her wrist.

"This boy," he said. "Will only hurt you. Do you plan to go through with this? Do you really know him?"

She was boiling. All the anger she felt toward him seeming to overflow in that moment. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream. She snatched her wrist from his grasp.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SPEND LESS TIME WORRYING ABOUT WHAT I MIGHT BE DOING WITH STRANGE BOYS AND WORRY ABOUT WHAT I AM DOING WITH THE ONES YOU KNOW!"

She stormed off, right up to the car she would be riding home in, Akira and Rui both leaning against the car looking at her. Her cheeks flushed in anger and confusion. Her chest heaving in her heavy breath as she quickly looked between the two and made a choice...a choice that Soujiroh would never forget…a swift choice that made it appear that she didn't even have to think about it. She grabbed Rui's tie, pulling him down to her as she jumped up on her tip toes, her lips crashing onto his.

The first thing that flashed in Rui's mind was "soft." Her lips were unbelievably soft. He wasn't quite sure what came over him. Perhaps it was the feel of her lips, perhaps it was the fact that his friend deserved this for treating her so...but it wasn't that he liked it. His hands slid up, partially in her hair as he held her face, gaining control of the kiss she obviously wanted in order to tick his friend off. The sudden kiss turned slow, Rui wrapping an arm around her small waist and pulling her against him as her hands fell from his tie.

Soujiroh stood there, fuming. Akira stepping forward preparing to stop his friend from doing anything stupid, but it seemed Soujiroh was frozen in his anger, watching one of his friends caress this girls lips as if he could devour her right there in front of him.

"Just let it go for tonight," Akira said as he opened the door.

Rui relinquished his hold of the young woman and helped her into the car with him.

"You want me to let that go?" Soujiroh yelled at Akira pointing at Rui's back.

"What do you want to do? Beat up Rui?" Akira asked. "She's not yours Soujiroh! You made that clear and she made her point! Let. It. Go."

Akira slid into the car, closing the door and knocking on the partition for the driver to go. He glanced at the two that were all but making out a moment ago. Rui sat silently, as if nothing had just happened and Yuki sat across from him, eyes trained out the window.

"Gomen," she whispered to Rui as the tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks.


End file.
